pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Alex pokémon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 17:02 13 ago 2010 Te Explicaré Mira, para poner una placa, solo debes de poner los codigos en tu usuario, por ejemplo caen las primeras gostas de sangre, tienes que ver primero la novela, luego debe de venir en el articulo la plantilla, ponle editar (pero en realidad no editas nada) despues habres otra ventanilla y pones tu usuario, le pones editar y pones lo codigos, (en modo HTML) los codigos de la placa solo aparecen en HTML, que es el boton donde dice fuente de donde dice controles, asi los copias de la pagina, los pones en tu user y lo checas haber si te quedo bien (para no abirir dos ventanillas solo haz los mismo pasos, solo que anotalo en una papel o algo, asi lo copiasmás rapido) bueno eso es todo, asi es como yo pongo la placa ~Rin Kagamine~ 00:21 14 ago 2010 (UTC) unas ideas Hola Alex, vi que te gustan algunas novelas mias, y eso me pone feliz, lamentablemente, mo seguire con la de sombra, pero si quieres, te la doy, porque la estoy subastando, eh ?? que te parece =) (tambien me gutaria ser tu amigo) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:20 14 ago 2010 (UTC) esta todo listo ok, ya te puedes quedar con mi novela, editala toda la que quieras, pero parte de cero, con un nuevo caso (pero manten a buneary) y .. ¿que poke te dejo para mi lista de amigos)(escoje 3) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:35 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Alex... ¿Te importaría no ser un pikachu en mi reality?Es que ya había uno que vino antes que tú,y no puede haber repes...Por fa,ponte como otro poké. No soy pija >=3 olaaa Ola ¿que tal? m encantan tus historias la verdad. Además veo que mis historias tamen t gustan (xo escribi miedos entre almohadas... y su continuación) t gustaría que fueramos amigas? Otra pregunta, cal es tu pokémon favorito? Anabelll- Cynda 20:36 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Geniall Yupii! Gracias por aceptar. Xo creo k tes muxo potencial, m encanta lo k scribes, sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre xa m a engaxado y solo xeva un capi xD BssAnabelll- Cynda 20:43 17 sep 2010 (UTC) O.O en las placas m as pillado. Xo lo que ago es... Nu se lo k ago si t digo la verdad pero eso se lo preguntas a cualquier administrador@ y xa sta. K no t de miedo woola me gusta la novela sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre =D me encantaria ayudarte claro si keires.., otra cosa me preguntaba si kieres ser mi amiga, me gustaria =DDDD, y si es asi cual es tu pokemon favorito gracias =DDDDd Woola ok te pondre en amigos y descuida x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] A present for you!! Un regalo para ti!! M apetecia, así sin más. Anyes de nada k kede claro k nu lo ice xo y k lo busque por internet. pero es bonito no? Archivo:Misdreavus Mismagius by eloze.jpg Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres?